


For the Future

by mustntrunaway (kawaiiasfuuuck)



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiiasfuuuck/pseuds/mustntrunaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of Free! that takes place after the end of the anime. Here you'll see the lives of all the characters as they continue down the paths they've chosen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

**Scene I: Home**

 

 

//

 

 

Haruka was exhausted.

It was his first official day at the training facilities, and they’d made sure to wring every ounce of energy out of him. After hours of training – lap after lap, dive after dive, enough stretches to turn his muscles to putty – even he had reached the point where he ached to be home in the comfort of his bed. His energy was further sapped when he stepped off the train and into the bustling crowd of evening commuters. People, people, people. All rushing somewhere. Some to get home like him, some to start their shifts, some just lost. But always people, people, people. He still hadn’t gotten used to that. If crowds had levels, this would be the challenging stage in an old video game. Up, down, left, right, dodge. Shoulder to shoulder. Pushing, shoving, noise, noise, noise from every direction. He just wanted to go home.

Home.

Such a simple yet powerful word.

Home.

A warm smile. Piles of textbooks. A drawer full of mixed up swimsuits.

Home.

He walked a bit faster.

 

 

//

 

 

It was when he was at the foot of the stairs that Haruka remembered Makoto had a class in the evening. So he’d be home after him. Home. He sighed, wondering just what he’d rushed to the apartment for.

Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen. Fifteen. A perfectly countable number of steps, yet they seemed to stretch on for eternity. The distance to the doorknob was a daunting several inches. Finally the knob turned in his hand and his home greeted him with a warm smile.

“Haru! Welcome home.”

He blinked as he stood there staring. Makoto was sitting on their couch, smiling brightly at him, glasses slightly slumped on his nose, a textbook in hand. Did his class get canceled? A pleasant and subtle vibration settled in his chest.

“I’m home,” he responded, toeing off his shoes and shuffling forward.

“I finally got to greet you first,” Makoto said.

“Hm,” Haru hummed in acknowledgment as he plopped down next to Makoto. Too tired to lean forward for a better look at Makoto’s book, he let his body slide sideways. His head came to a rest on one of Makoto’s broad shoulders.

“Long day?”

Haru’s only answer was to try and bury his face in the nook created by Makoto’s back and the cushions of the couch.

“Haru? Are you really tired? Maybe you’d better slee-”

“I’m home,” Haru repeated, his voice muffled.

Makoto tried to look at Haru, but couldn’t even get a glimpse from where he was. Haru was acting strange. Was it because he was tired?

“W…Welcome home?” Makoto ventured tentatively.

Almost immediately he felt Haru’s arms around his waist and he instinctively reached down to lay his hand over one of them, his thumb rubbing soothingly up and down. When had such a thing become normal for them? He supposed they’d always been attached at the hip, but this was taking it rather literally.

In high school it was different. It was definitely friendship then. Or was it? The borders with these sorts of things were never clear. But it didn’t bother him. Now that he thought about it, his and Haru’s relationship had been different for a long time now. It wasn’t like a wave that washed over them. More like the subtle ebb and flow of a tide. You didn’t really notice the progress until you compared the past to the present. That’s what they were. Tides. Flowing in sync. Without either of them saying anything they’d just somehow…ended up like this. He supposed this was a relationship beyond friendship. No, it definitely was. Others may call him conceited. But he knew. And he knew Haru knew.

A romantic relationship between two guys. Somehow, though he’d never thought of this kind of thing before, he didn’t find it strange at all. In fact, it felt as natural as breathing to be this close to Haru. To hug him. To hold his hand. To sleep in the same bed, only using one sheet because otherwise it’d get too hot. Natural. Effortless. Tides.

“I’m home.”

Ah, so that was it. He smiled tenderly and put down his book.

“Welcome home, Haru.”

Makoto had always taken that phrase for granted, he supposed. He heard it almost every day back in high school. Every time he walked through the door, someone was there to welcome him home.

But what about Haru?

How often had his parents been away? How often had he returned back to that empty house? Fixed himself dinner. Drawn his bath without worrying if he needed to clean it for the next person. Put himself to bed. No one to say a simple welcome home.

“You’re over thinking,” came the muffled voice of Haru, the vibrations tickling his back.

“Eh?” Makoto asked. He’d been caught.

Haru brought his face out from his hiding spot to look at Makoto. His hair was already sticking up in places, and his cheeks were flushed. Whether from being pressed between back and cushion for too long or from embarrassment, Makoto couldn’t really tell.

“Well…It’s a bit of what you’re probably thinking. But it’s not just that.”

Makoto shifted himself so he was sitting sideways on the couch, one leg over the edge, the other curled in front of him. Haru did the same.

“I just remembered something is all. When I came back from Australia with Rin, you told me ‘welcome home’ so naturally. Even after I said those horrible things to you-”

“Haru…” Makoto started, worried that the other was still feeling guilty about it. Haru just squeezed his hand and shook his head.

“Even after that, you still greeted me with a smile. At that time…it was because of that that I decided I wanted to move with you to Tokyo. And not just in the same city. I wanted to live  _with_  you. I wanted to stay with you. I wanted to keep hearing you say ‘welcome home’…it’s meaningless if it isn’t you.”

Makoto felt the stinging in his eyes just before the first tear fell down his cheek. Ah, he was crying. Of course he’d always been a sensitive person, but it was so much easier to let his emotions flow when it was just him and Haru. And now was no different. Once the first fell, others soon followed.

“Makoto…”

“I…” Makoto hiccuped, sniffling and trying not to let his tears get out of hand, even though it was already too late. “I’m sorry, Haru. I’m just…hh…so  _happy_ …I’m s-so happy, Haru…wha- hh what do I do? I really…hh…really do love you, Haru.”

As he wiped away at his tears something pressed against his forehead - warm and soft - before pulling away, only to be replaced with Haru’s forehead against his own.

“I love you, too.”

Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru, not caring that the angle was a bit off, or that their legs were now a tangled mess, or that Haru’s hair was tickling his ear. He loved it. He loved all of it. He loved Haru.

“Haru, I love you,” he cried into the other’s shoulder.

Haru clung to the back of Makoto’s sweater. It was soft, and warm, and easy to hold. It suited him.

“I love you, too. So please, continue telling me ‘welcome home.’”

 

 

// End Scene.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please leave kudos. And as always, any constructive criticism is warmly welcomed.
> 
> I actually post these Scenes up on [my Tumblr](http://mustntrunaway.tumblr.com) first. It's tagged as "fic: for the future" in case you're interested and/or want to read each Scene before I post it here on AO3. Either way, I'd really appreciate it if you liked and/or reblogged the original posts on Tumblr. I'm also ALWAYS looking for suggestion for future Scenes so if you've got any ideas either leave a comment or send me an ask on Tumblr! If I feel that it can fit into the verse I'll definitely include it.
> 
> Anyways, thanks again!
> 
>  **COMING UP NEXT**  
>  Scene II: River  
> \- - Sousuke is on the fast track to recovery, but doubt is still dragging him down. A chance meeting with a familiar face lets him know all is not lost.


	2. River

**Scene II: River**

 

 

//

 

 

“Alright, we’re done for the day. Let’s get these wires off you, Mr. Yamazaki.”

The therapist switched off the small, slightly-buzzing machine and walked over to the other side of Sousuke to reach his shoulder. Sousuke sat up from the table to allow the therapist to begin removing the sticky pads from his skin. The tingling in his shoulder slowly faded away. The usual ache was gone for now. A small chat, some talk about the next appointment, and then Sousuke was on his way. It had only been his second visit, but he already noticed improvements to his shoulder that he hadn’t with any other therapists he’d seen in years prior. He was on the fast track to recovery and a spark of hope had settled into his eyes.

 _'It's definitely because I'm not straining it anymore that it's working so well this time…Rin, wait for me. I'll be back beside you soon,'_  he thought with a smile as an image of the red-head flitted through his mind.

He checked his watch and noticed he was running late. It wouldn’t do him well to be late on the first day of class. He speed walked to the nearest bus stop and managed to catch one just before it left. Hopefully he’d get back on time.

 

 

//

 

 

He walked into class a minute after the starting time. Luckily the professor was writing something on the board so he was able to slip his way in without getting noticed. A quick glance around told him there was only a few empty seats left in the lecture hall. He decided to settle into the closest one.

“Has he said anything important so far?” he asked the person next to him as he got out his textbook and spiral.

“Eh? That voice. Sousuke?”

He glanced over his shoulder, finally noticing just who he’d sat next to.

“Tachibana?”

 

 

//

 

 

“Here. Hope you don’t mind coffee,” Sousuke said as he walked over to the bench and handed the can to Makoto.

“No, this is fine. Thank you.”

Sousuke shrugged and plopped down next to Makoto. “I’d heard from Rin that you were attending Tokyo U. Figures we’d run into each other.”

“Ah, yeah. You gave me a shock! Small world huh?” Makoto chuckled as he opened his coffee and took a sip. “You seem to be doing well.”

“Yeah.”

“…Sorry if this is a bad topic but…your shoulder. Is it…?” Makoto ventured. He didn’t know if it was a touchy subject or not, but even if he didn’t know Sousuke too well he was still worried. He saw how much he loved swimming. And Haru had told him how much Rin had been affected by the news. He was worried that he’d pushed it too far.

But surprisingly, Sousuke just grinned at him. He looked tired, but the smile was genuine. It eased the tension in his chest.

“It’s fine. Well, not 100%. But it will be in time.”

“I’m glad,” Makoto said, visibly relaxing as relief flooded over him.

“…You’re strange, Tachibana,” Sousuke said after staring at him for a bit.

“Eh? I-Is that so.”

“Ah. Normally people wouldn’t worry so much over someone they’ve only known for a short time.”

“Oh, that. Haru tells me the same thing sometimes. He once told me I was the kind of person to get sad about a wilted flower across the road.”

“Seems accurate.”

“Gee, thanks,” Makoto chuckled.

“How is that guy anyways?”

“Hm? Haru? He’s doing well.” Makoto leaned back a bit, staring at the swaying leaves above them. “Just yesterday, during a practice race, he got the fastest time. He really is made for the water…”

“Hm.”

“Ah, but why are you taking this course? Are you not going into competitive swimming after all?” Makoto asked, concerned. This course was for people intending to become instructors.

Sousuke’s brows furrowed and he stared at his nearly empty coffee can.

“It’s not that. I’ve just learned not to take things for granted is all. It’s a backup plan. Just in case.”

“But…the therapy…”

“Nothing is 100%.”

Makoto couldn’t say anything to that. He felt bad about asking things so indiscriminately and fiddled with the tab on his can, trying to think of a subject change.

“And you?” Sousuke asked, side eyeing Makoto as he took another sip of his coffee.

“Me?”

“Yeah. You had the skills to climb higher if you really wanted to. So why didn’t you?”

Makoto smiled softly. “You sound like Rin. He asked me the same thing. Rin and Haru and you. You’ve all got this drive to be closer to the water. And that drive makes you want to go farther. To be closer to it than anyone else. Me on the other hand…I used to be afraid of the water. I’d be lying if I said it doesn’t still sneak up on me a bit at times. Even though I love swimming, I don’t have the drive to be closer to the water like you three. I don’t think that people like me, without that drive, can fully appreciate standing on the competitive stage.”

Sousuke scratched the back of his head, “Well, you’re not wrong.”

“But,” Makoto continued with a warm smile on his face. “I want to show others that water is accepting. I want to show them how to get closer to it. I want to guide them down a path where they don’t end up like me. Where they can be like you guys. Where they can swim and feel like the water is their home. I’d love to show them that sort of feeling.”

Sousuke crumpled up his coffee can and threw it away, then picked up his bag.

“You’re definitely strange. But I can see why Rin and Nanase likes you so much.”

“H-huh?”

“Rin…he’s powerful. Before you know it, he sweeps you away. Like the ocean. And Nanase is like a river. He may look calm, but he’s also strong. You though…you’re like a creek. You’re clear and refreshing, and you eventually flow into the river and add to it.”

“…That was very poetic, Sousuke.”

“Shut up,” he quipped out, embarrassed by his sudden monologue. He looked at his watch. “I’ve got another class soon on the south side of campus. You?”

“Ah, my next one is at the east side.”

“Guess we’ll part ways here then. Til next time, Tachibana.”

“Ah, you too. And Makoto is fine.”

Sousuke nodded in acknowledgment, then adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and headed off with a wave.

Makoto threw away his own can and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He was about to be on his way when a thought occurred to him. He spun around and spotted Sousuke farther down the path. He cupped his hands over his mouth.

“Sousuke!”

He turned around when he heard his name called out, wondering what Tachibana wanted.

“I also think you’re like a river!” Makoto shouted with a twinkle in his eyes. “A river that gains momentum as it goes! Don’t worry! You’re definitely a river that will flow into the ocean! I know it!”

Sousuke blinked in surprise at the sudden outburst. Makoto was already waving and running off to his next class, but he stood there watching his back. Suddenly he felt his spirits lift. Makoto was right. It didn’t matter how long it took him. He would definitely accomplish his goal. He’d stand beside Rin again on the same stage.

He turned around with a spring in his step, walking to the south. Faster, faster. Eventually he was running, building momentum as he went.

 

// End Scene.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This got a much bigger response than I was expecting! So many hits and kudos whooooooa. I'm honestly in shock because I hadn't checked in on the story these past couple of days and suddenly there were so many! I though I was seeing things. Thank you all so much! Kudos, bookmarks, comments. They're all greatly appreciated! And very motivating. As always, I'd like it if you'd reblog the original posts on my Tumblr. Thanks again!
> 
>  **COMING UP NEXT**  
>  Scene III: Surface Tension  
> \- - Rei and Nagisa are now third years and they're ready to start leading a new generation of swimmers...or are they?
> 
>  ** _!! Important Note !!_**  
>  I'm still coming up with new ideas for scenes and I'd love it if you all could contribute any idea you have or want to see. I've got one idea for a scene with Makoto and Haru visiting home. And Another with Momo and Nitori a bit similar to the upcoming Rei and Nagisa ones. But after that I'm drawing a blank. Seriously, anything you'd like to see - whether it's a one sentence idea or a list of possible prompts - comment or send me a message here or on Tumblr. I'll do my best to keep bringing content to you guys for as long as anyone still want it.


End file.
